Working Hard yet Hardley Working
by blue.eyes.pink.hair
Summary: What happens when the flock get jobs? OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody Its Rae Here! This Story Is Dedicated To Alex, Also Known As **

**XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX**

**She Was My First Ever Reveiwer Ever... She Was The One Who Advised Me To Edit My **

**Songfic Feed The Machine. (Read it and review! Please?)**

**(fang enters: crazy fangirls scream)**

**(iggy comes in crazy fangirls scream... again)**

**Iggy****: Woah, When Did I Get Here?**

**Me****: When I Summoned You!**

**Fang****: This Is Really De'Javu.**

**Iggy****: Oh, Yeah, Fang Man, You Are In For A Suprise!**

**Fang****: What Do You Mean?**

**Me****: He's Talking About My Username!**

**Fang****: Now I'm Worried About What It Is.**

**Me****: Oh, Fang Baby, Dont Worry!**

**Iggy****: Her Username Is Fangalator-lover!**

**Fang****: Oh, Um, Uh,...**

**Iggy****: Oh... My... God... His... Face!**

**Me****: Umm, Ig, Youre Blind!**

**Iggy****: Whatever!... Do The Disclaimer!**

**Me: I Don't Want To!**

**Fang****: **_**glares**_

**Me****: Fine, OK Disclamer: I Don't Own MR James Patterson Does... However I Do Own Fang **

**And Iggy!**

**Fang****:**_** glares**_

**Me****: Fine I Only Own Iggy!**

**Fang****: **_**glares**_

**Me****: FINE! I Don't Own ANYTHING.. That Doesn't Stop Me From Wishing!**

**Fang & Iggy****: **_**glares**_

**Me****:**_** laughing**_

Chapter 1: Overslept

MaxPOV:

_"Fang! Grab the kids! Do a U&A! NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There were too_

_many Erasers, we couldn't fight them all, only enough to barely get away. Luckly these hadn't been _

_grafted with wings, or we wouldn't have a flying chance. Ha, see what I did there. I am too punny for_

_my own health. Oh, if this wasn't a life or death situation, and it wouldn't make me look crazy I _

_would be laughing my butt off!_

Suddenly, I was jerked awake, litterally, Nudge was on my bed singing that song that says

"You're a jerk, I know" while doing the jerk on my bed. She stopped when I sat up, swung my arm

behind her knees, and knocked her on her butt!

"Ow! Max, what was that for? All I was doing was waking you up. You looked like you

were having a nightmare, you were thrashing around and mumbling and you said Fang's name. So

I thought would wake you up and make sure you were all right, 'cause you were sweating and stuff."

she clearly she didn't understand that she should have just woken me up by shaking my shoulder

and saying, 'hey, Max, wake up. You look like you're having a nightmare. Hey wake up.' I wouldn't

have been too happy about that, either, but it would have been better than her dancing on my bed!

I looked at the clock by my bed. Wow, I'd slept in. I had an inteveiw at eleven and it was

already ten-thirty. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Yes, the great Maximum Ride was applying for a job.

I know some of you are out there laughing and asking, "What skills does Max have other than

being sarcastic and kick ass?" Well, to those of you who said, "She can flip burgers!" You were

very wrong. Obviously. I can't even make toast. Gosh, I can't even boil water. But, I can kick ass!

And, take care of kids. Yep, me, the all powerful Max Ride, is going to be a babysitter! Don't you

laugh! Fang's getting a job, too! They both pay really well. Fang is going to be a farm hand on a

ranch just outside of town. He's gonna get $50 a day. He'll work every wednesday, thursday, and

friday... after school.

I got dressed quickly. I wore jeans that weren't torn and a fitted black v-neck T-Shirt. I

left and jumped in my jeep and drove to the adress on the card the kids mom gave me. Her name

was Jessica James I think. Well, here I am, late, half an hour late to be exact. This isn't going to

go over very well.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Reveiw... Please... Thank You Lots... :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

This story is being discontinued... Im very sory but I have no idea where to go with this so there it is.

Please read my other story... Neighbors Since Birth... It is a work in progress as of yet but i would like for you to read it none the less.

I plan for it to be quite a long story.

Im very sorry... Thank you,

Fangalator-lover... 3


End file.
